Runaway Home
by Jainisec134
Summary: A love story about Rouge and Knuckles. But some one wants the Agent/assassin Rouge as their own? Read and find out! Their are lemons! And no flames! Or you'll get roasted!
1. The start

Runaway Home

It was a normal day. Well almost normal. Rouge the bat was on Angel Island. Fighting Knuckles the Echidna. She had some cuts and scrapes and she was out of breath. But she kept going. Knuckles looked the same to. He was limping as he ran toward to punch her stomach. But then he tripped. He stumbled and landed on Rouge.

Their lips met and they blushed. Without realizing it Knuckles deepened the kiss. Rouge pushed him off of her. She slapped him and flew off. Knuckles grabbed his now red cheek, and then touched his lips. "I can't believe that just happened." Knuckles said to himself. He then went back to the emerald and took out his note book.

He wrote:

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was so weird. Me and Rouge were fighting. So I ran to try and hit her but I tripped. Then it happened. I fell head first and I landed on Rouge. And our lips touched. And I think I deepened it. Then Rouge slapped me and flew off. I think I saw her smile when she pushed me. I guess I liked it. I guess I like her. I don't know…._

Knuckles locked his journal up and hid it. He sighed and took a nap. While this happened Rouge was flying through the air. She couldn't help but think about Knuckles and the kiss. Then her watch beeped. "Oh hell! I have to go to work (It was 7 in the morning)" Rouge yelled to no one. She went to her house and cleaned herself up.

She grabbed her Lara Croft outfit (Short shirt, tight shorts, and boots with a heel). Then she grabbed her bag full of guns. Most of them illegal. She jumped in her jeep and sped off. When she got to the forest she stopped her car. She walked into the heart of the woods with her bag and pulled a key card out. The key lit up and their came an opening in the ground. Rouge walked in.

Their at a table was a bald and fat man. "You just come in anytime you like?!" He said with sarcasm. "Well if you want another agent/assassin and a bullet in your neck, fire me." Rouge said in a serious manner. Egg man smiled nervously. "Your mission is to find experiment, Sx1313." He said handing her a file. "Let me guess another one of your screw ups?!" Rouge said as she flipped through the file.

Egg man scowled. Rouge picked out a photo of experiment. "He's kind of cute." Rouge said with a smile. The photo was of a black red striped hedgehog with an attitude. Rouge got up from the table and walked out. She took out a pack of cigarettes and smoked.

She jumped in her jeep and checked the file again. She saw something sticking out. "Oh! So you're their! Well prepare to meet me." Rouge said as she flicked her cigarette. She sped off. She didn't notice that she was being watched. "Oh Rouge! If only you knew how I felt! But you will be mine and not that idiot Knuckles!" A hedge hog said. Then it ran off.

The sun was starting to set and Knuckles was thinking of Rouge. He decided to sketch her. He took out some paper and started. "I'll draw her angelic face…And devilish body!" Knuckles said with a grin. Then he saw a pink flash.

He jumped to his feet. "Who's there?!" Knuckles said as he got into a fighting stance. "Oh just little Amy!" A pink hedgehog named Amy said with glee. "I see puberty hit you." Knuckles mumbled as he notice her chest hidden under a re T shirt that showed her stomach.

"Well Knuckles long time no see! I just came by to give you a break from this emerald! So go! I'll watch it for you." Amy said with the biggest smile. Knuckles shrugged and walked away. When he disappeared Amy smiled an evil smile. "Now phase one is complete… Time for phase 2…" Amy said as she glanced at the emerald.

Rouge went to her mansion and packed her clothes. She was headed to "Viva los Hilton" in Mexico. "James I'll be gone for a while. Watch the mansion. And if I get any calls call y cell phone!" Rouge said to her butler as she left. When Rouge arrived at the airport she saw Knuckles. Rouge ran the other direction away from him.

When Knuckles got on the plane he sighed. "Now wheres… F1." Knuckles said (By the way anything in F is first class!). He walked into first class and found his seat. "Yes! I get the window!" He said happy to be able to look out. Then he saw her. "No… I can't have F2…" Rouge said in shock.

Knuckles only glanced at her and turned his I-pod on. Rouge tried not to show fear and sat down in her seat. She too turned on her I-pod. As the plane reached the sky, knuckles kept glancing at Rouge. She finally noticed and said "Could you stop staring at me?!" Knuckles said "It might be hard not to… But I'll try." Rouge gaped in shock.

Knuckles only grinned. For the first time he had Rouge blushing. HE was bold. When the plane reached the sky, the stewardess came and offered food. Rouge ordered the lobster and Knuckles ordered the steak. Then Rouge realized Knuckles had made her blush. She wanted to get back at him. So she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Knuckles, can I have some of your steak?" Rouge said.

Then she batted her eyelashes. Knuckles was a little flustered but he replied "Sure." Rouge opened her mouth. This made Knuckles blush. 'She wants me to feed her! Do it knuckles! Do it now!' Knuckles thought. He cut some steak and fed it to her. She smiled. "Thank you!" She said happy with her work.

Then she got tired and fell asleep. Her head fell onto his shoulder. He smiled and fell asleep. This was going to be a good trip…


	2. Lesbian!

Runaway Home 2

When Rouge and Knuckles woke they were in Mexico. "Are we still in L.A. (Did I mention they lived in L.A., California? Well they do.)?" Knuckles asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "No" Rouge said as she got. "By the way, which hotel are you staying at?" Knuckles said. "The

"Viva los Hilton"! Rouge replied as they got off the plane. "So am I…" Knuckles sweat dropped. Rouge shrugged and they took a taxi to the hotel. When they got their they decided to save money and get a two bedroom suite. "Master or informal, or as I say peasant!" The man said in a snooty accent. "Master." They both said.

When they unpacked their stuff they decided to go to the pool. "I'll be there soon! Just let me take my make up off!" Rouge said as Knuckles left the room. She grabbed the bag she smuggled to Mexico and hid it. Then she took out the file and searched it over. She put it away and put on her gold bikini and metallic flip flops. She grabbed a towel and headed for the pool.

When she got their every man gawked except for knuckles. He just glanced and blushed. She strutted to a beach chair and put her water bottle and towel down. She cat walked to the diving board and looked out. Everyone was staring. She walked on and dived. Everyone was amazed at how skilled and graceful she was.

When she came back up she flipped her blonde hair (By the way Rouge died the hair that hangs of her hair blonde). They all applauded. And Rouge smiled. Knuckles jumped out of the pool and into the Jacuzzi. Rouge followed.

They sat their glancing at each other. Until a guy came into the Jacuzzi. He didn't even notice Knuckles. "Well hello beautiful! What's a girl like you doing here?" He asked. "Just vacationing. You know trying to get away." Rouge said as she sank lower into the healing water.

He smiled. Knuckles only frowned. "Well I got to go! Bye maybe I'll see you around cow boy." Rouge said as she walked to her towel and water than back to the room. Knuckles jumped out and did the same. He found Rouge ordering room service. "Oh what do you want Knuckles?" She asked just noticing him.

"Chicken!" He said as he went into the bathroom. There was a knock at the the door and then a squeal. "Who is it?" Knuckles yelled. "Amy!" The voice screeched. They let her in and she told them about how she found out they were staying here. "So where's my emerald?" Knuckles asked worried.

"It's with me right now!" Amy said pulling out a cube that can store anything. Rouge glanced at Amy and smiled. Amy did the same. When it started getting late and they had eaten their dinner Amy said good bye and left. "Well I guess this is good night." Rouge said as she turned out the lights and laid in her bed. Then they fell asleep.

When she was sure Rouge was asleep, Amy came in and tied Rouge up. She dragged her back to her room. When they got their Amy sat Rouge on the bed and locked the door. She turned the lights off and put a blindfold on Rouge. She hooked some chains to the wall and smiled.

"When you awake you'll be in for a surprise!" Amy said as she hooked Rouge onto the chains.


End file.
